


It's just what a good friend does.

by NonbinaryFluffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien is injured, Adrien is overthinking, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya is being a good friend, Mentions of injury - nothing to detailed but enough to make someone slightly uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryFluffles/pseuds/NonbinaryFluffles
Summary: The reporter never expected to find out Chat Noirs Identity after an extra difficult Akuma.(Planning to add more, like a Nino finds out Ladybugs identity as well!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's just what a good friend does.

Turns out Adrien wasn’t the first one to find out about Marinette's Identity. Turns out Marinette didn’t find out about Adrien’s first. Guess who broke the chain of ignorance? Alya Césaire.

All she wanted to do was record a video for the Lady Blog. An Akuma was spotted near the Eiffel Tower and she wanted to get some content filled with the miraculous-holders battle. What she did not expect was walking in the same ally Chat Noir dropped into. There was no time to respond, as the second his feet hit the ground the lime lighting already shimmered her gaze, until what was once Paris’s hero was now her classmate.  


Adrien didn’t even notice. The first thing he did was lean against the wall while he examined the wound on his body; the Miraculous Ladybug doesn’t treat wounds that weren’t caused by magic, resulting in his sidearm with a long gash on his bicep from the time he got slammed into a building's side. In fact, it took him approximately 4 seconds for the cat to process the gasp he had heard. And that’s when they mean eye contact.  


“A… Al-” That was all he could get out before his parched throat threw him into a fit. He curled himself into a ball, hugging his wound. That was until Alya wrapped his arm around his shoulder and she tugged him in the direction of her home.

\---  


They didn’t run into much trouble on the streets. It was late, so they only needed to duck into a few allies before making their way into the Césaire home. Alya coerced Adrien through her favorite sneaking out method. The two were now laying on her bed, with a shirtless Adrien hissing at the reporter as she started cleaning the dirt off the wound and his other bruises that began to form. Alya poked the one on his cheek, to which Adrien immediately flinched back. Alya sported a first aid kit; the one she usually has in the rare incidence that Nora came home after an incident at the rings.  


Adrien, despite the pain he was in, dared to look down in shame. He’s not thinking about Alya, something he would deal with soon, but more of Ladybug. “Our identities have to be a secret!” she said. How disappointed would she be if she found out about this? Would she even talk to him anymore? What is she leaves, just like-  


“Hey, hey, are you okay? Does this hurt too much? Should I make it looser?” The feeling of tissue on his face made him aware of the tears that have slowly drained on his cheeks. Alya had paused the wrapping of his arm to look at the boy.  


“I’m sorry,” he said gradually. He fixed his gaze on the sky blue bean bag that she had, turning his head. Alya, following his gaze, turned back and snapped at his face. The boy yelped back in surprise but then squeezed his eyes shut when his wound was stretched.  


“You being injured isn’t something to apologize for. You got hurt, and now we’re fixing that, okay?” She looked at her with something she couldn’t point and then nodded. Alya checked his arm to make sure nothing else is needed.

Once the wound no longer bled and Alya threw away the trash that she had collected, they sat back on her bed awkwardly.  


“So, you are Chat Noir.” It was much more a statement than a question. Adrien opened his mouth before closing it. Alya took it as a sign of fear. “...Look, I’m not going to tell anyone. I understand why you kept it a secret. What is talked about in this room never leaves this room, got that? Here-” She dramatically shut her phone off and winced when it fell on the ground-” No recordings of any kind.” She prompted for information, not for any malevolent reason, but she could tell he was holding back, and it pained him to see him in obvious pain. “I’m not going to force you to talk to me, but shutting me out right now might continue hurting you.”  


“What about Ladybug?” Well, shit, she didn’t expect Ladybug’s name to be dropped into the chat.  


“What about her?”  


“She told me we weren’t allowed to show people our true identities… she’s going to be so mad at me-”  


“No, she won’t.” Adrien snapped his head in my direction in surprise. I give him a reserved face. “You were injured, you were going to change back in a few seconds. You had no idea knowing I was there and you were in no place to convince me otherwise. It’s not your fault. She’s Ladybug, she might be serious but I doubt she’s unreasonable enough. If she gets mad at you, send her back at me. Don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.”  


“But-”  


“No.”  


“No?”  


“No.” Adrien chortled and smiled weakly.  


“Thanks, Alya. For the bandage, this…” he pointed around the room. “And thank you for not running around being like… “Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir! Ooo~ jazz hands!” Alya giggled at the gestures.  


“Happy to help any day. Wait, this reminds me, how are you going to get home? I can’t imagine that you can waltz in with all these bruises and be like ‘Daaad! I’m hooome!’” Adrien's smile went away as he realized the situation.  


“I usually just transform and go through the windows, but…” Alya scanned her room and assorted some of her pillows.  


“What… are you doing?” he peeked curiously.  


“You aren’t able to go home sooo...,” Alya paused as she swept the room to find the blanket she wanted to grab, “You might as well stay here. I can wake you up in a few hours to get home before you need to go back before to change and shit. “ She stood up, deciding whether her simple set-up was enough, before her eyes landed on Adrien, sitting down, looking out of place. Her eyes drifted to his bloodied white shirt. “I could also give you some of Nini’s clothes,” she whispered, voicing her thoughts out loud.  


“You don’t- you don’t have to! I can just sleep like this!” Adrien insisted, quickly coming into defense. “I don’t want you to overdo yourself!” Alya wanted- scratch that, she would have if she didn’t take a look at his face and decide that doing anything else would make him feel too guilty, so she withdrew for the night. She sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll come back for you at around 6 AM, okay? Would that be enough time for you to get back home?”  


“Yea, that’d be fine, thank you, Alya, for everything.” Adrien smiled, the first full smile since their meeting at the night.  


“Have a nice night!” Alya waved goodbye as she began to walk away. Adrien waved goodnight with his good arm before laying on the makeshift bed laying on the ground. Grabbing her clothes and leaving the room to head to the bathroom to get ready herself. The minute she shut the door, her calm composer crumbled to pieces. She softly tumbled to the bathroom and locked herself in. Holy fuck Chat Noir is Adrien. Oh god, it’s the shy model turned to flirtatious- oh shit. Alya’s mirror reflected the realization that dawned on Alya’s face. Marinette is screwed.  
\------  


When Alya walked to school the next day, she was over it. By it, it's referencing her fears of the incident last night. This morning, she had done what she had told; she woke him up at 6 AM for him to return home. That’s where she had the pleasure to meet Plagg, his Kwami. He was an… interesting fella. She’s put aside all her worries, because to her, Adrien was more important. Adrien was her friend. She’s connected all the times he’s disappeared and all the fights she witnessed to him. He’s done it before, nothing different now. At least he has someone who he can come to after the attacks. She patted her bag, expecting and receiving small bumps in the fabric. She had brought some painkillers, just in case it was still needed. Adrien hadn’t mentioned anything that implied that he had a supply of medication.  


When Alya walked into her class, Adrien was already there. The bruise that displayed on his face had lost its color, but Alya could swear that she saw the small traces of blue and purple seeping through the make-up. Adrien and Nino were chatting until they noticed her standing in the background. Nino smiled and waved, completely oblivious to Adrien's flustering and hesitation to copy the wave.  


“Where’s Marinette?” Nino asked double-checking nobody else followed the brunette into the class as she walked to her seat.  


“Knowing her? Probably just woke up.” Alya giggled at the thought of her best friend rushing before she had a good idea. “You know, like normal.” Alya looked at Adrien and got a slip of paper on it. She had prepared the note beforehand, just a scribble telling Adrien about her pills. She placed the flap of paper at the tip of Adrien’s desk and gestured to it before pulling Nino into a conversation as a way to distract the Dj. Speaking of djing…  


“So, Nino, did you create any new beats recently?” Alya picked her hand back up and sat down.  


“I’m working on this new track, but I haven’t had any time to finish it because I had to study for Ms. Mendeleiev’s test tomorrow!” Adrien looked around the room to see if anyone was watching.  


“Oh, god, that, the girls and I had a small study party at Marinette's. Her parents made us the best croissants.” The boy leaned forward and took the paper.  


“Dude, that sounds great! Do you think I could come over for some studying, too?” He had looked around once more before opening it.  


“For studying or for snacking?” She giggled.  


“Food makes everything better, even science!”  


“Marinette’s parents always make the best!” Adrien had tucked the paper into his breast pocket before joining into the conversation. He quickly mouthed a ‘later’ before smiling back. Alya grinned back before smirking. The smirk was aimed at the girl who just walked into the room  


“Speak of the devil, or in this case, baker. Hey, girl!” Marinette blushes in embarrassment as she moves to the aisle to sit at her seat.  
“Dude, you actually aren’t late this time!” Nino gasped dramatically. Marinette let out a chuckle.  


“Yea, I actually got up early today!” She smiled. It wasn’t a lie, technically. She did wake up early. Around 4 AM to be precise. Apparently, she had elbowed one of her wounds in her sleep which triggered her body to start recognizing the other hundred. The next thing she knew, she was up and needed to redo all her bandages and couldn’t fall back asleep. It took her a long time to apply the makeup. Good thing her pants covered the most wounded part.  


Ms. Bustier shuffled some papers loudly on the desk to draw attention to her.  
“Class has officially begun!”  
\----  


Alya and Adrien slipped themselves into one of the boy’s bathroom stalls. Adrien gulped down the water and the pills quickly. Alya gave him some vitamin gummies before exiting the stall. Plagg picked up one of the gummies and began chewing.  


“Ugh! These taste terrible! I prefer cheese over… what even is this.”  


“Sugar, sugar and gluten”  


“Disgusting!”  


“I owe you big time,” Adrien said. He turned to the girl and chuckled embarrassingly.  


“If you even think for one second that you owe me anything in the slightest, I’m taking you back into that stall and shoving your face into the toilet. Making sure you are in pain is nothing to be gifted for.” Alya scoffed.  


“Alright, alright, I get it. Sorry, it’s just… this is the first time that this has happened and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, to be honest.”  


“Honestly? Me neither. I’m winging it to try to get the ‘right answer.’ Though what I do know, is that you can come to me anytime for anything- related to this, that is. Whether you need to get patched up again or new ideas for… sorry, I just realized that it was you who was doing all the puns. Little distasteful, but go off, I guess.” Adrien had the right to look confused at the sudden attack.”  


“Come on. You got to be kitten-me.”  


“Cancelled. Bye.” They laughed together. The echoes reminded them of their location.  


“We should probably go before people see that we’re missing.” Adrien walked to the door and looked out. Once he could confirm nobody was around, he beckoned Alya out.  


“I know I say this a lot… but genuinely, thank you.” Alya sighed dramatically before giggling again.  


“It's just what a good friend does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! Please criticize it hard! I want to learn as much as I can.


End file.
